Simple pleasures Simple life
by Fourangers
Summary: Confucius said "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." Sasuke was sure that he had never bothered making his life any complicated…even if fate insists in throwing an annoying, energetic and hyperactive blond roommate in his life. NaruSasuNaru


**Simple Pleasures**

**Simple Life**

**...-...-...-...-...**

Day 1

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."

_-Confucius_

Sasuke snorted, tossing the book elsewhere as he gingerly yawned. How in the hell this insipid book with "inspirational" quotes would help him out regain inspiration, he would never know. He should wring his editor's neck for such outrageous idea.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke deeply inhaled, trusting that the pleasant scent of coffee would always calm his nerves. He took another sip from his mug as he stared at the cover, snorting again. He didn't complicate his life, he never bothered to make his life any complicated. Sasuke finished his drink and moved to the kitchen, musing. If anything, he'd avoid any kind of complication, because most of the time they are annoying, bothersome and—

Oh Lord, this again?

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, brandishing the material as if it was something utterly offensive. "How many times I told you to stop leaving your jacket on the sofa?!"

He waited few more seconds, tapping his feet until he yelled again. "Naruto!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin', sheeeeesh!" Was the muffled reply. Emerging from the bathroom with tousled hair, one hand on the orange towel and dewy droplets sliding through from the shoulder to the tanned navel, and Sasuke had to wonder how his mouth had suddenly turned bone dry. He managed to school his expression into a perfectly indifferent boredom as blue eyes narrowed and the other man snatched his cloth from his fingers, miffed.

"Next time you do it, be assured that I'll throw it directly to the garbage." Sasuke growled, staring absentmindedly as Naruto put the jacket between his knees as he dried himself through jerky movements. "I'm tired of you littering this place with your clothes and junk food everywhere."

"God, you don't get tired of complaining every day huh? I was gonna wear it anyways!"

"Then you should have put it in your bedroom." Sasuke responded.

"Well, but then sometimes I'd forget picking it up, that's why I put it on the sofa since it's on the way before I go."

"We have a coat rack too, you could put there instead on the sofa."

"Yeah, but it's easier to remind myself to pick it up here instead of over there when my jacket contrasts with the pale blue color of the sofa."

"You have a radioactive orange colored jacket, it'll contrast well anywhere." Sasuke deadpanned with a snort, ignoring the huff in response. He nevertheless fixed some extra minutes watching Naruto stomping away while he put on his shirt, the sharp lines of his back denoting an impressive frame. Sasuke instantly scowled, catching himself on act. What's with this lunatic idea of ogling a straight man so shamelessly? And Naruto was his roommate no less, he didn't want to let any bothersome situation surface between them, when they had enough problems on their own.

Sighing, Sasuke focused in picking up all the food for his daily breakfast, paying attention to add Naruto's share solely because well…the idiot couldn't eat healthily not even to save his life. It was becoming a habit though, preparing everything while Naruto busied himself in his bedroom to the point that Sasuke was getting to know how Naruto liked his bread toasted and buying strawberry jam because that's Naruto's favorite flavor.

"Mmm, food!" Naruto grinned wide, eagerly sitting in front of Sasuke as he thanked for the meal.

"Calm down, the food is not going anywhere." Sasuke lightly admonished as Naruto was stuffing everything in his mouth.

"Mmmhm. 'Ey, 'sh shtuff 'sh great." Naruto mumbled with his cheeks puffed out. He gulped down altogether with a good amount of coffee.

"Do try to munch at least twice instead of swallowing it whole dumbass." Sasuke sighed, sipping in calm gulps as he nibbled his bread.

Naruto paid no mind as he finished his breakfast. "I gotta go first 'cuz we have that annoying project from Citibank to finish." He downed the rest of his cup, standing up and picking up his smartphone.

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah…oh yeah Sasuke." Naruto paused. "I noticed that you were busy last night writing your new chapter. Did you finish it? Can I read it?"

"But I haven't sent this to my editor yet. Can't you wait till I polished it enough?" Sasuke replied with one raise of eyebrow.

"Nah, I really like reading your first draft. I mean, I like reading your works but I like reading your drafts the most. I don't know, your emotions feel so raw, visceral. And you have a way of using your words so direct, like…just straight up cutting through, sharp and forward. I don't know how to explain this any better…" Naruto mused, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, once you start editing you lose some of the edges by adding some descriptions here and there, but hm…I like reading your first draft. It draws me in."

Sasuke silently regarded Naruto as his mind was still processing the whole significance of these words. Did he mean…? Clearing his throat, Sasuke muttered hesitantly. "So do you want me to send you an e-mail or…?"

"Oh!" Naruto grinned and offered his smartphone. "If you don't mind, I'd rather read it now on the way to work. You know, I take a whole hour inside the train, so it's the perfect time to read it then."

"Grab my laptop." With a quick nod, Sasuke watched Naruto dashing towards his own bedroom, reemerging with the mentioned gadget as Sasuke placed the plates away to leave some space on the table.

When they both moved to place the laptop, their fingers brushed while adjusting the angle. A sudden current of electricity sparked through his veins as Sasuke felt a warmth flowing through his body. Graphite eyes raised to glance beneath his dark bangs, but it appeared that nothing significant shimmered through that turquoise pair of eyes. Mentally shoving this disappointment in a far compartment of his brain, Sasuke transferred the document inside Naruto's smartphone.

Naruto nodded back and strutted to the door, waving his hand. "I'll tell what I think about it later ok! Have a nice day!"

Sasuke just raised his hand in response, closing the laptop and resuming in biting his bread.

A bright color appeared in his line of vision and Sasuke growled, running towards the door. "Naruto! You forgot your damn orange jacket on the sofa again!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No no no…you don't understand. This is too tame. Too safe. Our client has a strong magenta as their main color, so we have to explore this! It has to pop, to shine, to scream! Your letters has to scream!"

A picture of the words "R" "U" "Nuts" complete with lips, a set of teeth and tongue as they screamed spitting out saliva everywhere flooded in Sasuke's mind as he listened with a lazy hum.

Yamato, who was the Creative Director, just observed the agency's owner gesticulating everywhere, nodding in some occasional moments. Sasuke grouched, adjusting himself on his seat. Let him do all the negotiations, he's supposed to be the baby sitter in this department after all.

"Hm…I don't like the uniforms too. They are too bland, no one would pay attention to them at all. You told me that we're going to hire a radio station to interview the consumers in Bahia?"

"Yes." Yamato replied.

"I was thinking of making a big poster, with the drawing or photo of a radio station and then put on his head or something. Or better, the poster will have a hole the size of his face and his face is the TV screen. And the radio has to be in pink! Obviously, the reporter has to have his hair painted in pink and his tuxedo in pink too."

"It's a radio, not a TV screen." A brunet wearing a spiky ponytail replied with a lazy yawn.

"...well! We can surely do something!"

Yamato cleared his throat. "Ei…"

"You should call me Raikage young man!" The man in question crossed buffy his arms in response.

"Um, yes. Raikage—whatever this is. Since we're hiring the radio station we shouldn't…um, surely we can ask him to wear a tuxedo in pink but we can't ask too much…you know? There will be a breach in contract too."

Ei considered this till his voice boomed across the room once again. "Then, I want a business model to wear a pink wig! And she needs to wear an unique dress! Something that pops, I already said that! That will draw everyone's attention!"

_"Leave her naked or make her wear a huge sign with this idiotic client's logo imprinted on it. That would be enough." _Sasuke thought sardonically though he only let escape a snort. His eyes briefly scanned as they confirmed that Shikamaru was looking as bored as he was.

"But what about our original idea of having a car traveling around explaining how to use the products to the housewives?" Yamato tentatively enquired.

Ei sighed, shrugging. "Rejected, so I gave them this idea. Plus, this is all that we can afford with the budget they offered to the agency. Maybe I can talk them around and give some suggestions to implant some better ideas…"

Everyone perked up interested.

"Like a inflatable mascot of their product walking altogether with the reporter and the model!"

Everyone sagged from their seats as Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think we're done here for this account. I trust you guys will come up with ideas as I suggested because we also need to make the presentation tomorrow morning."

"Great." Was Shikamaru's sardonic mutter.

The members of the art department stared until the owner shifted into a safety distance enough for Yamato to let out a loud sigh.

"Well, things could have gone way worse."

"Yamato, what kind of dress should I come up with to the model? I'm not a fashion designer." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe make her wear a mini-skirt and a top! I'm sure it'll attract attention, especially if she got some big boobs!" The planner wagged his eyebrows, grinning roguishly.

"Suigetsu, don't be so crude." Sasuke grunted, massaging his nape as he prepared himself to rewrite the presentation.

"I'm just telling the truth. It's a great idea."

"As much as I'm tempted to follow it, Ei is going to kill us and dump our body in the nearest trash can if I do it. You know how he is about treating women gentlemanly." Shikamaru muttered.

"Or maybe you're just scared that your crazy girlfriend will kill you first before our owner would move his fingers around your neck Shikamaru!" Suigetsu laughed, slurping his Big Gulp.

There was a angry tick from Shikamaru until he let out another sigh and turned to Yamato. "Anyways…any insight? I have no idea where should I start finding the right outfit."

"Pink wig." Sasuke reminded from the previous conversation.

"Right right…pink wig. Maybe silky hair? Then I'll try finding some modern dress, I have no idea—"

"Fortunately I've heard about last year's campaign as well as Ei's tastes. We just have to create something similar." Yamato interrupted, shaking his head.

"Really? Great." Shikamaru clicked his browser, ready to google for it.

"Yes. Just find those afro wigs—you know, like those from clowns and change it to pink. And then, you know those fluttery buffy skirts from most fairy costumes? Pick something similar to that and pink please. Oh, and last but not least, find some of those stockings with stripes, white and pink and remember to put the client's logo big and eye-catching."

There was a comical pause until Shikamaru muttered, albeit hesitant. "You're kidding me right?"

"No. It's exactly how I mentioned. The population dig it, and it's very noticeable." Yamato glanced on his watch and declared. "I have another meeting soon. If any of you have any kind of question or anything like it, just send me through whatsapp."

As soon as Yamato was out of the picture, Shikamaru threw his head to the air.

"There's no way I'm going to find such flashy costume. I'll have to frankestein grabbing different parts of the body from different photos and putting in one."

"Photoshop is such a miraculous thing right?" Sasuke replied in a sardonic tone.

Shikamaru groaned disgruntled, rubbing his neck. "And what you're going to do over there?"

"Re-do all the presentation and write a new jingle, according to the briefing." Sasuke answered as he begun typing.

"Jesus, really? How the hell do you put up with this?" Was Shikamaru's inquiry.

"It's pretty simple actually. I just have to concentrate on the fact that I need the money to pay my bills, that's all." Was the monotone reply.

Shikamaru snorted. "Good point."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning passed without any significant incidents, Costco just asked them to design a pamphlet as well as a banner. However, not only they didn't send any material in a high resolution, but they also sent the text to be used in those ads. Sasuke frowned while staring at it, this was surely not included in the job he was designated for.

"So what do we do?" Shikamaru asked as he also read the text. "Wow, I'm no linguistic here but wow…that's one of the worst texts I have ever read in a while."

Sasuke muttered. "Use theirs. After all, I don't want to get in the confusion if the client complains that we disobeyed them. But at least do some collateral damage and change that 'Your our favorite client' to 'You're our favorite client'. I swear I'll need to clean my eyes with sulfuric acid from all the grammatical mistakes I just witnessed."

Shikamaru snorted and began designing the products as asked. Soon enough it was already time for lunch, as Sasuke excused himself from his colleagues. He had nothing against them but usually he'd prefer not joining a large number of people for such things, engaging with their silly talk and superfluous words. Plus, he already had the habit of eating lunch with his childhood friend; Neji and considering their work schedules and different fields of expertise, this was the best moment to put their conversation up to speed.

Neji was already waiting him in front of the self-service restaurant, their business bubbling with frenetic paces and tinkling of plates as they rushed to join the line. They exchanged some brief words in between choosing lettuces and tomatoes as Neji listened Sasuke's complaints with an amused raised eyebrow. If there's something that would make Sasuke unusually chatty, it'd be talking about his blond roommate; no matter if he's praising or badmouthing him. But usually he'd spend long minutes brooding about Naruto's untidiness and terrible habits.

"One would think you'd get used to his mannerisms after living with him for half an year." Neji replied after he listened about damp orange towels forgotten on the kitchen table.

"Just because I am used to it doesn't mean I accept it. Also, that dumbass refuses to change his habits no matter how much I talk about it _daily. _And even he admits that some things that he does is not hygienic and what do we know—nothing happens afterwards." Sasuke groaned. "Are you _sure _you don't want returning being my roommate?"

Neji straightened his spine, all traces of amusement gone. It'd be a somber moment if only he didn't resemble some sort of pompous guard dog. "You should understand that such decision should be placed on top priority considering the current circumstances that impelled me to act upon it. Hinata-sama had finally chosen to live outside in her lonesome and the world is filled with vile men with their lecherous hands and depraved thoughts and I will obviously not let her fall into their scheming plans in defiling her purity! It is my duty to let her spend her days in tranquility, far away from those hounds, carefree and happy, safe and sound."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he bit another mouthful of tomato; he knew that those were all excuses that Neji's own conscience has crafted. Deep inside, Sasuke was just waiting the second Neji's suppressed crush towards his own cousin would finally resurface and he would no longer be able to deny his feelings for her. He witnessed enough of Neji's puppy dog eyes directed to Hinata his entire childhood, it was unbearable.

"Still, I wouldn't have imagined that it'd be that bad sharing a house with Naruto. You are such a pain in the ass—" Sasuke glared as Neji blinked back, nonplussed. "—that ever since I moved out you changed roommates every five seconds and all of them threatened bodily harm among other things such as suing and calling the police—"

"Aren't I glad that you're my lawyer then." Sasuke smirked between bites.

Neji shook his head. "And because I'm your lawyer, I took special care in finding a reasonable roommate for you to avoid any future headaches. I thought you and Naruto clicked rather well, or was I mistaken?"

Sasuke huffed, conceding Neji's point. He admitted in a somewhat begrudging way that his personality doesn't exactly…tackles well with most people. Aside from Neji; who he shared a long friendship, he's mostly taciturn and reserved, so it was no wonder he was struggling to find anyone he would at least _tolerate_ living on the same roof. At first he sought roommates with his similar traits but something didn't sit well doing it so. He wanted personal space but occasionally he appreciated some comradeship instead of emptiness despite knowing there was another human being living in his house. Completely different personalities on the other hand, pissed him off. There's nothing more annoying than nosy people who would chew his ear off.

Naruto; despite his initial reservations, appeared to be in the middle ground. At first Sasuke thought that he was the most loudmouth and obnoxious of all as he almost one push away to yell at Neji if he had gotten completely insane. However for some odd reason, Naruto somehow had gotten through his thick skull to stop pestering him so much. After some couple of weeks, Naruto learned how to gauge the amount of patience Sasuke would give whenever they would chat.

Slowly but surely, the situation had evolved till his blond roommate would know when he needed some companionable silence, when he should leave Sasuke alone, to when Naruto's bubbly voice was needed to suffocate the long mute echoes ringing in that house. It almost looked like Naruto could read his thoughts and adapt to his moods. Of course, nothing is ever perfect and sometimes Naruto's intrusive personality could overstep some bounds, Naruto himself had couple of bothersome flaws but so far…it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. Sasuke would even risk in admitting that in some aspects it was better than back when Neji was his roommate.

"No, it's not I dislike having Naruto as my roommate, actually it's not…" Sasuke frowned, thinning his lips. "He's acceptable."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes from Neji's knowing smirk. "Right. Acceptable." Neji muttered. "Excuse me while I add this word to the Sasuke Uchiha's dictionary of 'I actually like him as my roommate but I'm too emotionally stunted to admit it loudly'."

"Shut up, it's not like that." Sasuke growled.

"Hm, no really? Alright, so enlighten me…if you find Naruto acceptable …" Neji propped his arms to the table and approached closely. "why are you still insisting in having me back as your roommate?"

Black eyebrows furrowed as Sasuke still struggled to admit this growing problem. It's not that he wanted Naruto out of his life from lack of likeability…actually, he was afraid that he might start liking Naruto a bit **too **much. If he required to elucidate those specific words any better; he'd say that he's probably taking a step ahead of liking Naruto a bit too much in **that **way—that is nowhere acceptable between merely roommates.

It's just that sometimes he'd have this strange feeling; whenever Naruto would touch his skin, letting it reach till it'd feed the fire of his soul…Or whenever their eyes would seek and fix their gazes as nothing else in the world is more important than the two of them…Leaving Sasuke wondering if there's something more going on between them—But such assumption is impossible since Naruto is straight.

In fact, he was the one who wanted to be assured that his roommate should be straight, as he wanted to avoid any incoming problems as much as possible. With lack of interest from both sides, he'd be assured that he wouldn't get involved with any needless; complicated relationship. But all these previous plans had backfired completely.

Aaah. Just thinking about it would bring him a massive headache. Sasuke frowned and thought best to avoid answering Neji's question. "It was just a joke. Sure that dumbass is annoying sometimes so I guess I like to complain from time to time but that doesn't mean anything. If I really disliked him as my roommate, I'd have thrown him out already."

His shoulders tensed when pearl colored eyes perused carefully as Neji crossed his arms. Then, he shrugged. "Well, if you say so. By the way, you brought your draft from the newest chapter you wrote?"

Sasuke scowled and dumped a reasonably thick amount of paper on the table. "There it is. I don't know why I always bother myself to print it for you when we have many other alternatives that doesn't involve wasting ink and paper."

Neji smiled and picked them up. "I'm an old-fashioned type of guy, I like reading while feeling the texture of paper, not from a bright screen that would hurt my eyes. Besides, I like reading your first draft."

Sasuke blinked befuddled, recognizing the familiar words once again. He tentatively spoke. "Why? Is the first draft better than the polished one?" Maybe he'd have to talk with Kakashi; his editor later if people usually prefer the unedited texts so…

Neji suddenly let out a short chuckle that broke Sasuke's current thoughts. The long-haired brunet spoke with an amused smirk. "No way. You should be really glad that your editor is helping you out in leaving your writing much more edible. When you're attempting to release a title to be a commercial success, you have to adapt your writing style to fall on the public tastes. But whenever you write you're too direct, too rough and you just choose words that would leave any reader pretty pissed off at you in the end. At least Kakashi always manages to smooth some of your edges."

Sasuke harrumphed. "But if it's so bad, why do you bother yourself to read then?"

"To compare with the finished version so I'd be assured in any case it didn't change too much from your original style. Plus, it's still fascinating to me." Neji flapped the pages nonchalantly and said. "All of those pages are purely _you_ on ink."

Those words left Sasuke musing though he didn't think for too long when they realized that it was already time to return to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sasukeeeeh…"

Sasuke merely grunted back, engrossed in writing some short chronicle on his laptop.

"Hey, when was the last time we were supposed to buy some groceries?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto let out a loud sigh, hanging his head low while he crouched in front of an empty refrigerator. "There's no fucking food! What are we going to eat for dinner when there's no. Fucking. Food?"

"We can order take-out." Sasuke suggested.

"No way. We ordered take-out everyday last week and I want to eat some friggin' real food. God, there's only…Milk, butter, Jam…"

"You can eat those." Sasuke replied with a hint of smirk.

"No, those are for breakfast and I refuse to eat them in any other time." Naruto grumbled.

There was a momentary pause until it was broken from Naruto's sudden joyous shout.

"What?" Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen, staring as tanned hands held a piece of cheese almost in veneration. "You're seriously not going to eat this, are you? Didn't we buy it like…two weeks ago?"

Naruto opened the wrap with a snort. "C'mon Sasuke, haven't you heard about cheese?"

"What about it." Was the deadpanned question.

"They are like spoiled milk, they can't get spoilt a second time!" Naruto declared triumphant with a vigorous nod; as if his logic was undoubtedly sound.

Sasuke merely sighed, knowing better than attempting to stop his roommate. Besides, he knew that he didn't need to be worried when Naruto's had a stomach could withstand anything, this moron could probably swallow steel and still leave unscathed.

Naruto took a large bite and moaned loudly. "Ooooh my God, this cheese is divine. Mmmmmm." He munched while savoring its flavor, cobalt eyes closed in bliss. "So delicious, so good, OoooooOOoooooh—I could eat you all up. Actually, this is exactly something I'm gonna do."

Naruto proceeded to munch in deft speed, almost resembling a chipmunk while moaning and sighing blissfully. Staring his roommate as Sasuke contemplated his weirdness, he rolled his eyes and said. "When you're done making those weird noises, could you do the decent thing and go to the grocery store?"

With his cheeks puffed out and still gobbling his food, Naruto muttered. "Mm yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be cooking tonight. I'll write a list of the ingredients you should buy."

The piece of cheese dropped in an instant as Naruto said excited. "Really? Awesome! What should I buy for you?"

Sasuke browsed through his cabinets and responded. "I think we have enough Japanese pasta, as well as shoyu and sesame oil. I guess all you have to buy is cabbage, carrots, onions, chicken, some shiitake if it's not too expensive and maybe some canned corn."

"Oh, is it going to be yakisoba? Great! I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto said, grabbing his wallet as he rushed to the door. Sasuke could almost swear that his dumbass was skipping through the way.

"I'll send you a message with other things I'll need throughout this week, and you better buy some too because I'm not going to cook all week!" Sasuke shouted, receiving a carefree grunt echoing from afar. Sighing, he began preparing the pots and pans as he waited for Naruto to return.

This was turning into a domestic routine, sharing the kitchen as one of them helped out the other one to cook. This time Naruto helped washing the vegetables while Sasuke occupied himself to chop them, stirring the pasta that was bubbling on the pot, as they would idly talk about today's pestering clients and annoying tasks. With plates and hashis ready, they ate while they continued chatting about today's occurrence, the soft sounds dishes tinkling and the pleasant smell of food wafting to their nostrils as this content tranquility filled his being.

So this is how it feels…to be at home.

Surely he could get used to this…Sasuke nodded to himself, sipping his green tea once they finished cleaning the table and were resting on the living room. Feeling such satisfaction is no way related to the fact that he might, just a little, but probably it's his own paranoia talking in here—he might have some feelings towards Naruto. No, he's probably mistaken, there's no need to bother himself with this kind of problems when he's perfectly fine enjoying those as it is n—Hoooo boy.

Graphite eyes immediately focused on that delectable package when Naruto bended forward to pick some PS3 game on the TV cabinet. Sasuke reprimanded himself with a low growl, there's no way he's going to ogle Naruto's ass like some hormonal teenager. Even though his traitorous eyes managed to linger longer than allowed, staring as Naruto's jeans that were hanging low on the tanned hips, in which it had dropped even further when Naruto crouched to put the game on the console that Sasuke could see the cleft of his ass.

Goddamn.

There was an internal battle raging in Sasuke's mind. Knowing that this was his cue to leave before this was too late, he excused himself to his bedroom, leaving Naruto confused.

(he dearly hoped that this wasn't a hopeless cause)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Hi Zuko here. I mean…yeah, I'm back. Sort of? I've been wanting to write a NaruSasu fanfic for a while but found no inspiration nor time to do it. Then the light suddenly struck and I thought of writing my experiences as graphic designer in this fanfic as some sort of therapy lol. The story then, will be mostly centered about these, though I already have planned the crucial plot points to move the story forward. However, I'll admit that for the first time ever, I have no solid plans how to write this fic (the past fanfics I had everything planned, down to each chapter should have what kind of event), I'll just go with the flow. Because of that, I'm going to classify this as slice of life, as most of the chapters won't contain much about…well, story moving forward. It's mostly the day by day between Naruto and Sasuke.

So everything up there from the work environment are…well, unfortunately, true. I won't say that they are 100% mine, some are from what I've heard from colleagues and friends but yeah…and obviously I'm not crazy enough to put the real names of the company I worked for heh.

The best part of all is that…I don't need to do any research! *happy dancing* My God did I suffer when I had to describe Naruto as an architect. Yes, that was the main reason why I started writing this fanfic, gotta a problem 'bout it?


End file.
